Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony
This is a list of missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony. In total there twenty-six missions, six side-missions, and three random character encounters. A new feature to the series is in TBOGT the player is scored on the mission by their statistics (accuracy, headshots, time etc.). Completing all the main missions with at least 80% scores awards the player the "Past the Velvet Rope" achievement, or the "Gold Star" achievement for all scores 100%. Other achievements are "Bear Fight" which is for beating all six levels of the L.C. Cage Fighters, "Snow Queen" for passing twenty-five drug wars, "Catch the Bus" for dancing perfectly in both nightclubs, and "Gone Down" for passing all base jumps. Also take note that some of these intertwine with the original GTA IV storyline, and The Lost and Damned story. These are however listed by the order in which they are received. Storyline Missions Gay Tony *I Luv LC - Take Tony to Hercules, then Maissonete 9, then take your friends home, and then return to your home. *Practice Swing - Play some golf and kill The Union Official's men. *Chinese Takeout - Go to the Triad building, and then escape from it. Mori Kibbutz *Kibbutz Number One - Kill Mori's rivals. Adriana Yanira Lopez *Momma's Boy - Assist or kill Santo in making money by attending the L.C. Cage Fighters. *Corner Kids - Assist Armando & Henrique in a Drug Deal that is botched. *Clocking Off - Assist Armando & Henrique in a Robbery. Yusuf Amir *Sexy Time - Steal the Buzzard and kill Frickie Van Hardenburg. *High Dive - Meet Tahir Saeed and Ahmed Khalil, kill them and escape the ambush. *Caught with your Pants Down - Steal an APC. Mori Kibbutz *This Ain't Checkers - Race Mori betting Luis's eternal loyalty and all of Tony's debts. *No. 3 - Escape the cops with Mori and Brucie Kibbutz after stealing some cars. Gay Tony *Bang Bang - Use the Sticky Bombs to destroy the targets and kill Jack Duffy. *Blog This!... - Setup a deal for The Celebinator. *Frosting on the Cake - Go with Tony and Evan Moss to buy the Diamonds, and then escape from the bikers that ambush the deal. *Boulevard Baby - Go to Bahama Mamas to dance with Monique, then kill Vic Manzano, and then get out of the club. *...Blog This! - Teach The Celebinator a lesson. *Not so Fast - Steal the Diamonds from Issac Roth, and then escape the museum. *Ladies' Night - Follow Packie McReary to where Gracie Ancelotti's being held captive. Ray Bulgarin *Going Deep - Eliminate the NOOSE associating with Marki Ashvilli. *Dropping In... - Kill Marki Ashvilli. *In the Crosshairs - Escape Ray Bulgarin's ambush. [[Yusuf Amir|'Yusuf Amir']] *For the Man Who Has Everything - Steal a subway car. Gay Tony *Ladies Half Price - Deal with the guys who kidnapped Gracie, trade the diamonds for her. Rocco Pelosi *Party's Over - Kill Uncle Vince, and then kill Bulgarin's men. Gay Tony *Departure Time - Kill Ray Bulgarin, Timur and destroy the Heroin. Side Missions or Minigames * L.C. Cage Fighters * Club Management (eight tasks) * Parachute Checkpoints (fifteen base jumps) * Triathlon Race * Drug Wars * Dancing Random characters * Margot (2 missions) * Daisie (1 mission) * Arnaud (2 missions) See also *Missions in GTA IV Era - Detailed list of missions in TBOGT sorted by chronological order with the GTA IV, and TLAD story. Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony